yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Comfort of it's Twin (Transcript)
Here is the transcript for The Comfort of it's Twin. The episode began with the Junior Kickboxing Tournament sign up in Wallace and Gromit's Middle School. The Cake Twins were researching on Journal 11. Dipper Pines: What're you looking at, Pound Cake? Pound Cake: (reading the flyer) The Junior Kickboxing Tournament. Pumpkin Cake: I don't know, Pound Cake. It might be dangerous. Mabel Pines: Yeah, You could get hurt. Snowdrop: It sure does. Princess Yuna: Principal Hardscrabble, Who's entering the tournament? Principal Handscrabble: I'll show it to you all. (showing the signed in chart) Unfortunately, We're only one opponent short. Dipper Pines: That's can't be good. Pound Cake: I for one am great and pounding things. Then, Pound Cake read the reward money on the chart. Pound Cake: $500,000!? Pumpkin Cake, We could make more money out of this. Pumpkin Cake: Pound Cake, I really don't think is a good idea. Pound Cake: (signed in) I'm in. Pumpkin Cake: Oh dear. Mabel Pines: I don't like the looks of this. The Journals glowed as a warning. Later that night, The Junior Kickboxing Tournament has begun. Stanley Pines: Ladies and gentlemen, Mares and Gentlecolts, Welcome to the Junior Kickboxing Tournament. Discord: (dressed as a referee) Now, Let's all play fair and have a good fight. Stanley Pines: The winner will move on to the next match until it becomes our champion and win $500,000. The loser will go home empty handed. Let the tournament begin! As the tournament goes on, Pound Cake and Terrafin were the only opponents left. Stanley Pines: And now, Ladies and gentlemen, Mares and Gentlecolts, Who will take home the gold? Pound Cake or Terrafin! Pound Cake: (stick out his hoof) Good luck, Terrafin. Terrifin: (shakes his hoof) Same to you, Kid. Pound Cake: May best colt or shark win. The bell rang as they begin the fight. As it goes on, Terrafin punched Pound Cake in the stomach. It took a while for him to get back on his hoof, But her beat him with on punch in the face. Stanley Pines: Looks like have a $500,000 winner! Pound Cake! Pound Cake: I won! I won $500,000! The next day, The Cake Twins were just taking the test in school. Dipper Pines: Let's hope we'll pass this one. Pound Cake: (felt a pain in his stomach) Oh! Pumpkin Cake: Pound Cake? Are you alright? Pound Cake: I felt something painful in my stomach! Princess Flurry Heart was even more worried as Pumpkin Cake is. Princess Flurry Heart: Poor Pound Cake. Mabel Pines: I hope he's okay. Princess Yuna: Let's hope not. Pumpkin Cake: Come on, Let's get you to the nurse's office. Pound Cake: Thanks, Sis. In the nurse's office, Fluffles was giving Pound Cake a check-up. Pound Cake: Ooh. Fluffles: (place an ice pack on his stomach) Princess Flurry Heart: We better go talk to Jane Kangaroo about this. Princess Yuna: Right, Come on. So, They went to get their Vice Principal. Later, Yuna and Skyla came to Jane Kangaroo's office. Jane Kangaroo: (clears her throat crossly) Princess Yuna: Oops. (close the door and knocks on the door) Jane Kangaroo: Yes, Who is it? Princess Yuna: Princess Yuna and Princess Flurry Heart, Mam. Jane Kangaroo: You two may come in. (as they come in) This better be important. Princess Yuna: Jane! Bad news! Pound Cake has a sore stomach. Jane Kangaroo: (horrified) That's terrible. How could this happen? Princess Flurry Heart: It's probably after the kickboxing tournament. Jane Kangaroo: I'll call his parents right away. So, Pumpkin Cake told Jane everything. Pumpkin Cake: He was never like this before. Mabel Pines: So, That's what's happened. Dipper Pines: We're really sorry, Pumpkin Cake. Jane Kangaroo: I'll be expecting you two home from school until we get the situation done. Rudy Kangaroo: (when he came) Mom? What's going on? Jane Kangaroo: Rudy, Why don't you help Pumpkin Cake get Pound Cake home. Rudy Kangaroo: Sure thing, Mom. So, Rudy and Pumpkin Cake took Pound Cake home. At the Ponyville Hospital, Doctor Horse was taking a look in his X-Ray. Doctor Horse: (sees the X-Ray) Pound Cake: So, Any results, Doctor? Doctor Horse: Well, Pound Cake. The way I see it, You've got a sore appendix that has to be removed. Pound Cake: Removed?! Doctor Horse: It's just going to be a small operation. Pumpkin Cake: Are you sure? Doctor Horse: I'm sure, Pumpkin Cake. Now, Off you go. Leave everything to me. As the operation begins. Doctor Horse: (in his operation gear) Are you ready, Pound Cake? I'm going to turn on the sleeping gas and you'll be put to sleep temporarily. Pound Cake: Ready. Doctor Horse: Okay, Here we go. Duchess Petunia: (has her scalpel ready) So, Doctor Horse puts the breathing mask on Pound Cake as he fell fast asleep with the sleeping gas turned on while the operation begins. Meanwhile, Yuna and her friends were in the waiting room. They were researching on the Journals. Gideon Gleeful: Well, Let's hope Pound Cake's alright. Pacifica Northwest: I hope so too, Gideon. Phineas Flynn: Cheer up, Guys. I'm sure he'll be fine. Princess Yuna: What's taking so long? Snowdrop: I don't know. Mabel Pines: I thought it would be a quick operation. Buford Van Stomm: Too bad it ain't what we expect. Pumpkin Cake: I knew it was a bad idea for Pound Cake to do some kickboxing! Then, Ducheass Petunia and Nurse Redheart came to the waiting room. Duchess Petunia: (clears her throat) Hooves: Duchess, Nurse. Stary: How's Pound Cake doing, Nurse Redheart? Nurse Redheart: He's going to be okay, You foals can go see him if you want to. Ferb Fletcher: Cheerio. Princess Yuna: Okay. Thanks, Nurse Redheart. Come on, Guys. So, They went to see Pound Cake in the recovery room. Pound Cake: (woke up) Hey, Guys. Dipper Pines: Great to see you, Pal. Princess Yuna: We're glad you're okay, Pound Cake. Pumpkin Cake: (hugged her twin brother) I was so worried that something horrible happened to you! Mabel Pines: Ah, Sisterly love. Pound Cake: Easy, Pumpkin Cake. I'll be okay. Nyx: At least you've won that $500,000. Finn Breezestone: No biggie. Brownie: He was best at kickboxing! And he beat Terrafin with one punch on the fist. Am I right, Kevin. Kevin: (speaking minion language in his agreement) Dollar Fancy: Nor could I agree more. Pound Cake: Doctor Horse, How long will I be bed resting? Doctor Horse: The last pony who recovered from surgery took only about a week. Pumpkin Cake: A Week!? How will I survive without my twin brother!? Princess Yuna: Get a hold of yourself, Pumpkin Cake! Dollar Fancy: Nothing bad is going to happen to him. Nurse Redheart: All right, Everyone and Everypony. It's time for you all to go home, It's getting late. Dipper Pines: Yes, Nurse Redheart. Pound Cake: Don't worry, Guys. I'll be fine. Nurse Redheart: After all, He'll needs some sleep. And the more he sleeps, The better he'll recover. Pound Cake: Bye, Guys. Princess Yuna: See you soon, Pound Cake. Pound Cake: Look me up. Pumpkin Cake: The Journal 11 will be right next to you. Pound Cake: See you soon, Sis. Pumpkin Cake: (sheds a tear) Bye, Bro. The foals went home with Pumpkin Cake feeling sadder leave her twin. Later the next day, The Cakes notice Pumpkin Cake was sad. Mr. Carrot Cake: Pumpkin Cake, What's the matter? Pumpkin Cake: It's nothing, Daddy. Mrs. Cup Cake: Pumpkin Cake, Sweetheart. You can tell us anything. Mr. Carrot Cake: You miss Pound Cake, Do you? Pumpkin Cake: (nodded and sheds her tears) I felt so lonely without him. Mrs. Cup Cake: Oh, (nuzzles to her daughter) I know, Pumpkin Cake. We miss your brother too. Pumpkin Cake: (begins to sob) I don't know how will I live without him. Mr. Carrot Cake: Cheer up, Sweetie. It's only one week. He'll be fine. Pumpkin Cake: I hope so. Three days later, Pumpkin Cake payed Pound Cake a visit. Pound Cake: Pumpkin Cake! Pumpkin Cake: Hey, Pound Cake. Pound Cake: I knew you'd stop by for a visit. Pumpkin Cake: I see you still have Journal 11, I hope you'll think of me all day. Pound Cake: I sure do, Sis. Pumpkin Cake: How long now until your stitches get better? Pound Cake: So far, Only four more days. Pumpkin Cake: Get well soon, Pound Cake. I missed you. Duchess Petunia: All right, Pumpkin Cake. Off you go, It's time for his medicine. Pumpkin Cake: Yes, Duchess Petunia. And so, Pumpkin Cake sadly head home. Meanwhile, Yuna felt very sorry for the Cake Twins' separation. Princess Yuna: (reading the newspaper about Pound Cake became a kickboxing champion) I hope Pumpkin Cake is okay. Princess Flurry Heart: Me too. Dipper Pines: She sure is taking this pretty hard. Mabel Pines: She sure is. Dipper Pines: She deserves our support, Especially Pound Cake. Finn Breezestone: Right you are, My friend. Buford Van Stomm: Well, Why don't they. Baljeet Tjinder: I for one refuse to leave a friend behind Irving Du Bois: At least the Journals are still in good hands along with the Shen Gong Wu. Snowdrop: Right you are, Irving. Armor Bride: She must've taken this so hard. Princess Yuna: Don't give up hope, The Cake Twins will be together again. I'm sure of it. Dipper Pines: You're right, Yuna. Mabel Pines: Remember the Cake and Pines Teamwork? We such great team efforts. Birthday Bash: Right you are, Mabel. Brownie: I remember that too. Phineas Flynn: I refuse to forget it. Princess Yuna: They deserve our support all the way. Angus: Aye, Lassie. Right you are. The Journals glowed with pride. Back with Pumpkin Cake, She saw a runaway cart of hay rolling straight to Rudy. Pumpkin Cake: Rudy! Watch out! (pushed Rudy out of the way just as the cart crashed into her) Rudy Kangaroo: Oh no! Pumpkin Cake! Pumpkin Cake: Ouch! Pumpkin Cake got out of the hay cart but with a left broken fore leg. At the Hospital, Pumpkin Cake had a cast on her fore leg. Journal 11 was on a desk, Between the her and Pound Cake. Pumpkin Cake: (sighs) I can't believe I've blew it. Mr. Carrot Cake: Pumpkin Cake! We were beginning to worry! Mrs. Cup Cake: Are you all right? Pumpkin Cake: With this broken fore leg, I'll be fine. Doctor Horse says that I'll spend three days in the hospital. Just then, Yuna and her friends along with Jane and Rudy arrived to see the Cake Twins. Dipper Pines: Hey, You two. Mabel Pines: Are you two doing okay? Pound Cake: We'll be fine, Mabel. Jane Kangaroo: Rudy told me what a brave thing you did, Pumpkin Cake. Thanks for saving my boy's life. Pumpkin Cake: I'm just glad to help a friend in need, I felt so lonely without Pound Cake, I didn't know what else I'm suppose to do. Pound Cake: It's okay to feel lonely, Pumpkin Cake. I was lonely too without you, But it doesn't mean I have to be alone all the time. Pumpkin Cake: It doesn't? Rudy Kangaroo: (as Pound Cake shook his head) It's true, Pumpkin Cake. It's not about how you felt to be alone, It's about how you choose to be alone. Dipper Pines: Rudy's right, We'll always be together at heart no matter what. Mabel Pines: You two will always stick together like glue. Birthday Bash: Right you are, Mabel. Princess Yuna: And Pumpkin Cake, You and Pound Cake will always be together. And they begin the song, "No One Has to Be Alone". Rudy Kangaroo :No one has to be alone in this world we live in You don't need to feel there's no one by your side Everything you see is a gift you're given Anywhere is home and no one has to be alone Pumpkin Cake :There is so much that surrounds us There are friends we've yet to find Jane Kangaroo :There are dreams to be discovered and dreams to leave behind Rudy Kangaroo :All the wonders up above us and splendours down below Others join in :There is so much more to everything then we can ever know Pound Cake :You don't have to be afraid of being lost and lonely Princess Yuna :Everything you need is right before your eyes Jane Kangaroo :Each bright and shining day is waiting for you only Make this world your own Rudy Kangaroo joins in :and you'll never be alone Rudy Kangaroo :Remember No one has to be alone After the song, Pumpkin Cake felt much better. Pound Cake: Thanks, Everyone. I feel much better now. Pumpkin Cake: I think we both do. Three days later, the Cake Twins recovered as they wrote their Jounal about not being alone. Pumpkin Cake: (writes on Journal 11) "Dear Journal, I felt so lonely without my twin brother, Pound Cake." Pound Cake: I got a sore appendix that needed removed after I won the kickboxing tournament. Pumpkin Cake: And because of it, It gave him one week at the hospital. Pound Cake: But we all learned that it's okay to be alone. Pumpkin Cake: But you're never alone at heart. The Cake Twins: (together) Your owners, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake." The Cake Twins put away their journal, And go help their parents with the baking. The End In the end credits, The other foals are training with the Ninjago Team, Chima heroes and the Cake Twins are at their own kickboxing practice. Pound Cake: Take this, Bill! (pounds the Bill Cipher dummy) Pumpkin Cake: You go, Bro! Mabel Pines: Isn't this a fine practice, Zane. Zane: Indeed it is, Mabel. Sensei Wu: So, This is how Yuna and friends will train. Master Monk Guan: I am impressed, Ford. Ford Pines: Well, I had a little help from Dipper, Tyrone and his clones. Dipper Pines: Nothing to it, Grunkle Ford. Tyrone: Shall we, Sensei? Sensei Garmadon: I believe you shall, Tyrone. Tyrone: Thanks. So, Yuna and her friends trained very hard at kickboxing. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225